


Куда прикладывается ударный инструмент?

by fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [7]
Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830010
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Куда прикладывается ударный инструмент?

— Крысолов! — почти истерично крикнуло ближайшее зеркало.  
— Сука! — отозвался Хартли, промахиваясь отвёрткой мимо цели и царапая тонкую технику. — Сэм, тебе жить надоело?  
— Не мне, — процедил Зеркальный Мастер. — Выруби этих долбоёбов. Они меня достали. Если мне придётся переносить с южного полюса ещё хотя бы один контейнер, я точно кого-то убью.  
— Э? — Хартли медленно опустил отвёртку на стол. — Кто заставил? — На вскидку ему в голову приходил только один достаточно чокнутый вдохновитель для такой идеи. Ну и ещё один обожатель снега, но Лен в таких глупостях обычно не участвовал. Если не был пьян в дымину.  
— Трикси и Холод, — обречённо вздохнул Сэм. — Лен напился и споил Трикси, и теперь они залезли в музей Флеша и строят напротив его статуи трёхметровый хуй. Они меня уже заебали. Выруби их наконец, Крысолов!  
Хартли длинно тяжело вздохнул. Его худшие подозрения оправдались. Ой, что устроит Лиза!  
— Одну минуту. — Он потянулся за флейтой. — Только возьму ударный инструмент.


End file.
